fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Diddy Kong (SSBGA)
This page is for Diddy Kong in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Diddy Kong is a main character from the Donkey Kong series, first appearing in 1994's SNES game Donkey Kong Country. He is Donkey Kong's nephew and best friend and is known for his speed in running and climbing. Character Description Diddy Kong is a hyperactive spider monkey who is Donkey Kong's nephew and appears as the main character in multiple of Donkey Kong's games such as Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest and Diddy Kong Racing. He also has a girlfriend named Dixie Kong. He always wears his red, trademark hat with the Nintendo logo on it. In Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong hires Diddy Kong to guard his banana horde from people who might want to steal it. Eavesdropping this, King K. Rool sends an attack on Diddy, who is beat up and tossed in a barrel and thrown into the bushes. Donkey Kong soon finds and frees him and together, they set on a journey to find the missing bananas. Since then, Diddy Kong has appeares in many games, ranging from those in the Donkey Kong series, to those in the expanded Mario series. Attributes Diddy Kong is a quick, medium to light weight character. He is capable of crawling and wall clinging. Many of his attacks have good speed and have decent power to back them. His killing power is low due to his low amount of finishers and rather weak smash attacks. This relies Diddy Kong in using lots of Meteor Smashes in order to KO more easily. He has two projectiles; the Peanut Popgun and the Banana Peel, which has major advantages, such as avoiding grabs and throws. Diddy Kong has a very impressive aerial game due to his extraordinary Meteor smashes and spiking abilities. Diddy Kong also has very good recovery by virtue of his Up Special Move and his Side Special Move, which allow him to fully recover vertically and horizontally respectively. In spite of his many benefits, Diddy Kong's effectiveness changes depending on the stage he fights, as his Banana Peel is less effective. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral Attack - Slaps twice, then hits repeatedly by lashing his tail out for damage. 2%, 2%, 1% *Side Tilt - Places both arms together above his head, stands on one foot, leaning to the side and punching with both fists together above his head. 11% *Up Tilt - Swats in the air above him with a slap. 7% *Down Tilt - Slaps forward while crouching. 7% *Dash Attack - Does a cartwheel spin. 9% Smash *Side Smash - Spins, slapping forward twice. 25% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Hops a little and does a sort of cartwheel, hitting three times. 22% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Performs a sweeping kick. 22% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Spinning tail slap. 8% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Gets up and punches on both sides. 6% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Dpes a sweeping kick. 7% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Slaps on both sides as he gets up. 6% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins with hands and feet extended. 6% *Forward Aerial - Kicks both feet forward. 14% *Back Aerial - Sticks his leg out and spins it behind him. 9% *Up Aerial - Overhead flip kick. 11% *Down Aerial - Punches with both hands down. 12% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Headbutts them from the side of his body. 2% *Forward Throw - Tosses opponent forward. 11% *Back Throw - Tosses opponent backward. 10% *Up Throw - Juggles them on his legs and throws them up. 12% *Down Throw - Performs a leap-frog-like maneuver and chucks the opponent underneath him. 9% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Throws his hat into the air which falls back to his head. *Side - Does a playful fighter's stance cackles threatengly showing his teeth. *Down - Claps his hands four times, changing his feet as he does so. Idle Animations *Jumps in place. *Scratches his rear and shakes his fur. Entrance Jumps out of a DK Barrel and claps his hands above his head twice. Wins *Does a little dance and claps his feet while standing on one hand. *Shoots the camera lens with his Peanut Popgun. *Spins around with his Rocketbarrel Bosst and dances a Russian folk dance. Loses Removes his hat and shakes his head while scratching it, facing away from the screen. Victory Theme Donkey Kong Victory Theme (Melee) Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse